Charm
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }}'Charm '''allows the Smeeta Kavat to grant a random buff to its owner, indicated by a special icon next to its owner's health and shields. Stats List of Possible Buffs The duration of the buffs below are for a fully-ranked Charm. When the player receives a buff (apart from Rare Resource), a charm icon will appear to the top right corner of the HUD, it will also display for a brief time what kind of buff it is. You can also determine which buff is currently active is by looking at said buff's duration. Average Time for a Buff Occurrence The average time for a specific buff to occur is given by the formula m_{b} = \frac{6 * t}{proc ~ chance} where m_{b} is the average wait time and t is the cooldown indicated on the mod. If we enter the values for a Rank 3 Charm we get: m_{b} = \frac{6 * 27s}{0.28} \approx 578.57s This means that for one specific buff to occur with a max rank mod, the average time to wait is therefore a bit longer than 9 and a half minutes. Alternatively, given that there is a 4.667% for a given buff to occur at an interval, any given buff has a 51.17% chance of occurring at least once by 15 intervals, or 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Notes *The Rare Resource buff can spawn Argon Crystal drops. *The Double Pickups and Affinity buff can proc and be followed by a Rare Resource buff, doubling the number of resources that are generated by the Smeeta Kavat. *Buffs are stackable, they do not overwrite the first buff. 2 times or more Doubled Pickup/Affinity is possible, and the buff is multiplicative (2x>4x>8x>16x>etc.). **Every 27s there is a 28% chance to receive a random buff out of 6 buffs, getting a Doubled Pickup Buff out of the 6 buff pool is 28% * 1/6 or 4.667%, getting the buff twice in a row is 0.217% (4.667% * 4.667%), the duration of each buff is 120s (or 156s with ) which means at most 5 possible instances active at the same time, the chance of that is happening is 0.000022%, the probability becomes 99.999988% after 4,545,454 procs. or 122,727,258 seconds or 2,045,454.3 minutes or 34,090.905 hours or 1,420.45 days or 3.89 years. *With Doubled Pickup/Affinity, Affinity Pickups are 4x multiplied (Because both multipliers affect them). Double affinity only applies once (think of it as the final multiplier that is applied at the very end). **The Doubled Pickups bonuses can also increase the amount of Kuva or Void Traces rewarded, but only ''before the player receives them. *Buffs durations can be extended using . *Reinforced Shields can trigger on frames without shields, but will not grant overshields to them. It can also trigger when at maximum Overshields on other frames. *Reload buff will not trigger if no primary or secondary weapons are equipped. Bugs *Sometimes, Warframe powers are unaffected by the critical chance buff. *While using and the Reload buff activates, the player can fire the as if it had no draw time. *At random times the mod will stop working for the rest of the mission. *Due to the Orange critical hit chance buff setting your critical hit chance to 200%, weapons that have been modded with greater than 200% crit chance actually get reduced critical hit chance while the buff is active. Patch History *Fixed Smeeta's instant reload buff not applying to battery weapons, it will now instantly recharge beam weapons. *(unlisted) Charm will now briefly display in the HUD the type of buff obtained. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm cooldown being removed if you were to Revive or be Revived. *Smeeta Kavat’s Charm Critical Chance and Energy recharge Buffs no longer apply to Operators. *Fixes towards Smeeta Charm buffs not consistently applying to the Operator. *Operators are now affected by the Smeeta Kavat Mischief/Charm buffs. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm precept buff giving Bows an unintended insane Fire Rate. *Fixed Smeeta's Charm ‘Doubled Pickups and Affinity’ buff not working as intended and doubling a number of things that were unintended. It now properly doubles pickups: Resource, Health, Energy, Affinity, Credit and Ammo (previously it would). *Changed Smeeta's Charm ability, specifically the Resource related Charm, to give a single Resource pickup rather than a random stack of resources that may not be the appropriate size for the chosen Resource type. *Fixed an exploit with Smeeta's Charm ability. *Introduced. }} Last update: es:Encanto de:Glücksbringer Category:Kavat Mods Category:Mods Category:Penjaga Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Update 19